


Start Over?

by nanaable



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Female Character, Haikyuu - Freeform, Kageyama - Freeform, Unhealthy Relationships, kageyama tobio - Freeform
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:22:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27722746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanaable/pseuds/nanaable
Summary: Kageyama menatap acuh tak acuh perempuan yang ada di depannya, dengan angkuh dia memasukkan tangannya ke kantong celananya lalu berdehem seperti tatapan di depannya tidak ada apa-apanya."Tobio, are you even my bf? aku cape, at least give me the attention that i deserve. stop ignoring me!" Kageyama mendelik, lalu menyiniskan tataan matanya. Dan saat Y/n menarik lengannya, entah angin apa yang merasukinya, dia menepis kasar."DIEM, BISA GA SIH?" tanpa disengaja dia membentak, Y/n terpaku dengan matanya yang sudah bergetar dan dia susah payah berusaha pergi dari gym dengan menahan tetesan air bening di matanya yang hendak lepas sangkar.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Original Female Character(s), Kageyama Tobio/Reader, Kageyama Tobio/You





	Start Over?

Hari sudah hampir malam, kurang lebih sekitaran pukul 17.35 tadi team voli Karasuno selesai latihan. Gym sudah sepi, hanya diisi dengan lampu yang menyala dan dua wujud manusia di dalam sana. Yang satunya sibuk membenah barang-barangnya secara cuek, dan satu lagi dengan setia berdiri di sampingnya. Hmm, harus disebut apa, ya? pasangan kekasih? Tapi... kerjaan mereka itu, aneh. Berantem terus, jarang akrabnya. Haha, lucu 'kan? padahal pacaran.

Y/n yang sudah sedikit muak di sana menegakkan badannya, sedari tadi dia mondar-mandir mencoba mencari celah untuk membantu Kageyama—Laki-laki yang merupakan pacarnya itu dan tak sekali dua kali dia juga mencoba melontarkan topik pembicaraan padanya. Namun nihil. Kageyama memang secuek atau kasaran sama sekali ga peduli dengan apa yang sedang Y/n lakukan atau apapun gerak-geriknya sekarang.

Y/n yang sudah jengah mati mengambil langkah mundur sekali, lalu membuang nafasnya cukup kasar dan menggema di ruangan gym yang sudah kosong itu. Kageyama sempat tertegun, lalu kembali mengurus barangnya. Setelah selesai, dia menggantung tasnya di pundak dan membenarkan letak sepatu yang sedang menempel di kedua kakinya itu. Lalu laki-laki itu berbalik, kedua bola matanya dia arahkan ke Y/n yang sibuk menatap ke arah lain secara kosong dan—frustasi. Atau mungkin lebih tepatnya Y/n lelah, seharian dia menjadi manager bersama Yachi karena Kiyoko sedang cuti mereka sedikit kesusahan. Lagipula Yachi juga terus-terusan bolak-balik gym dan kelas karena sedang sibuk mengurusi olimpiade bahasa inggris yang diadakan di sekolah antar kelas 12.

Untuk beberapa saat hanya deruan nafas dan degup jantung berirama di gym, lalu seutas hembusan nafas terdengar dari Y/n. Dia memberanikan diri untuk menatap pacarnya yang ada di depannya, menatapnya lekat sedari tadi.

Lalu setelah mendapat tatapan balik, Kageyama menatap acuh tak acuh perempuan yang ada di depannya, dengan angkuh dia memasukkan tangannya ke kantong celananya lalu berdehem seperti tatapan di depannya tidak ada apa-apanya.

"Tobio, are you even my bf? aku cape, at least give me the attention that i deserve. stop ignoring me!" Kageyama mendelik, lalu menyiniskan tataan matanya. Dan saat Y/n menarik lengannya, entah angin apa yang merasukinya, dia menepis kasar.

"DIEM, BISA GA SIH?" tanpa disengaja dia membentak, Y/n terpaku dengan matanya yang sudah bergetar dan dia susah payah berusaha pergi dari gym dengan menahan tetesan air bening di matanya yang hendak lepas sangkar. And there we know, Kageyama already reach his limits. Kurang ajar? hm, masuk akal. But, maybe dipandangan orang Kageyama lebih terkesan brengsek. Haha.

—

And there Y/n is. At her home sweet home, dengan hidung yang sudah remang-remang merah menahan tangisannya yang hampir lepas di tengah jalan. Dia memutar knop pintu setelah memasukkan kunci dengan gemetaran, dan setelah menutup kembali pintu rumahnya yang kosong, dia bergegas melepas sepatunya lalu melempar asal tas dan jaketnya ke sofa. Meninggalkan kaos olahraga polos miliknya, dengan gontai dia berjalan ke arah dapur sembari tangan kirinya sibuk menghapus kasar air mata yang berjatuhan di pipinya yang sudah pasti tidak bisa dia tahan.

Tangan kanannya menumpu di ujung bar dapur, dia merendahkan sedikit badannya ke bawah, lalu menangis dan mencoba tidak bersuara agar tetangganya tidak aneh dan malah alibi menghampirinya di rumah dengan keadaan berantakan.

Setelah kisaran 5 menit dia seperti itu, ada gerak-gerik aneh di belakangnya. Sepasang tangan terulur mengitari pinggangnya lalu dengan pelan membalikkan arah tubuhnya, menghadap ke dada orang itu. Y/n di bawa lebih dekat, berujung dengan dekapan hangat. Dia tertegun dengan muka sembabnya, mencoba mencerna tentang apa yang sedang terjadi sekarang ini dengan kondisinya yang super berantakan. I mean, tak mungkin 'kan tetangganya nyelonong masuk lalu memeluknya...?

But wait, she knows this scent of perfume... This is-

"Sorry."

Y/n mendongak seadanya dengan mata setengah terbelalak, "T-Tobio?" Yes correct, it's Tobio Kageyama. Orang yang sekitaran sejam yang lalu dia tinggalkan sendiri di gym setelah melontarkan bentakannya.

Kageyama menghela nafas berat. "You should've locked the door tho, Y/n," he says softly, while his hand tries to touch Y/n's hair. Sesaat Y/n masih susah payah mengatur nafasnya, dan juga di sisi lain dia mencoba melepas pelukan Kageyama. Tapi, tentunya Kageyama semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Y/n berdecak kesal, sekali lagi dia mencoba mendorong Kageyama. Kageyama yang sengaja melonggarkan pelukannya sekarang beralih tangan kanannya meraih leher Y/n dan mendekatkan muka mereka satu sama lain, then guess what?

Kageyama dengan kalem menyatukan bibir mereka tanpa babibu. Awalnya hanya kecupan manis biasa, namun karena Y/n yang terus memberontak, Kageyama menekan ke depan leher Y/n agar semakin dalam dan mengubah kecupannya menjadi lumatan lembut.

Y/n who can't control herself start to give up, and kiss Kageyama back with tears still falling down her cheeks.

"Sorry. Sorry karena ngebentak tadi, maaf juga ga bisa jadi pacar yang baik dan yang sesuai kamu bayangin. Yes, i'm a jerk, but i don't care. I love you, okay? jangan nangis lagi, hidung kamu udah merah banget tuh sama matanya." Kageyama mengusap pipi Y/n, lalu tangannya beralih menyingkirkan rambut yang ada di dahi Y/n dan meninggalkan kecupan singkat di sana.

You know what sad about them? mereka pacaran sebenernya lebih ke terpaksa, atau karena dicomblangin aja. They don't really have that kind of feeling, but since they start dating Y/n knows she has a feeling for Kageyama. But, not for Kageyama at that moment. Makanya Kageyama terus-terusan nyuekin Y/n. But, hey, look siapa yang sekarang bilang ily? Haha. Kira-kira kedepannya mereka gimana, ya?

"Y/n, lets start over?"

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!! This is my first ever fanfic at ao3. Awalnya mau nulis pakai full English, but, karena takut ga jelas akhirnya jadi IND/EN gini fanficnya. Hehe. Hope you like it tho, and sorry kalau ada mistakes. love ya! <3


End file.
